


Cover To Strive, to Seek, to Find

by Tatau



Category: due South
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatau/pseuds/Tatau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complimentary cover artwork for Luzula's story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ds_c6d_big_bang_2012/works/530193">To Strive, to Seek, to Find</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover To Strive, to Seek, to Find

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a million times to Surya for her hand-holding throughout *smooch*


End file.
